Fun With Food
by mrsrossino4
Summary: JJ and Rossi decide to invent the infamous kitchen scene from 9 1/2 Weeks with interesting results.  Rated M for a reason.


Fun With Food

By

Mrsrossino4

_Hi kids! Yes, I am on a roll today. At the behest of my new friend ilovetvalot I am writing a piece of Rossi/JJ smut. It is based on the infamous kitchen scene from the movie 9 ½Weeks. I know everyone knows about the awards thing everyone's talking about…don't want to mention too much in case I screw up the details. Alright, as usual, grab a cold drink and enjoy!_

Dave Rossi smiled to himself as he heard his wife get up. They had been married for six months and were spending a quiet weekend together in the cabin. Dave considered himself fortunate to have landed such a vibrant, sexy blonde who could actually have independent, intelligent thoughts. Although their lovemaking was always an adventure, Dave decided this morning's activities would be out of their normal routine.

"Good Morning handsome", JJ said as she walked into the kitchen. She was clad only in a short, silky powder blue robe which barely covered her assets. They had left Henry in the capable hands of their friend and Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner, so the need for discretion was nonexistent. Her blonde hair shimmered in the sunlight as she walked over and gave Dave a kiss. "What do you want for breakfast?"

Dave smiled as he studied his wife's figure. Normally he would be prone to simply take her right there on the kitchen counter, but patience in this case must prevail. "Actually Jen, I thought I'd bring the buffet to you and we can enjoy it together".

"Buffet? But Dave, how can you have a buffet in the bedroom?"

The Italian chuckled. "You should use your imagination, Cara. I thought we'd use each other as the buffet".

Jen could not believe what just came out of her husband's mouth. Granted, he had the libido of a man half his age, but she never thought of him being quite so imaginative. Her mind wandered to the movie _9 ½ Weeks _when Kim Basinger and Mickey Rourke had a seductive scene with various food items. Well, as Julia Child said many times, you can have fun with food. Why not give it a try?

She had barely gotten back to the bedroom, taken off her robe and slid back into bed when Dave came walking in laden with a large tray. There were several items on it; a bottle of champagne with two glasses, a small bowl with ice cubes, pitted olives, a can of whipped cream, leftover hot dogs from last night's cookout, and a small bottle of dairy creamer. He sat the tray on the nightstand and took the bowl of olives into his hand. He then sat on the bed next to his wife and gave her an evil grin.

"Ever seen _9 ½ Weeks, _babe?"

"You must have been reading my mind. But didn't they actually do this food thing on the kitchen floor and create a huge, sticky mess?"

The Italian grinned. "Well yeah, but I figured we could do that a little differently. I always thought they could have done that scene much better; the whole fun with food idea can be quite sensual without having to make a mess".

"Well, Agent Rossi, what are you waiting for? Show me how to have fun with food".

"Close your eyes, bella, and enjoy".

Jen did as her husband asked. She sat up against the headboard and closed her eyes, waiting in anticipation to discover what would happen next. There was a sensation of something cool and salty gently rubbing her lower lip, teasing the softness of her flesh. Instinctively she opened her mouth and felt something being slid onto the tip of her tongue. She slowly sucked on the object, which she registered as a pitted black olive. As she began to chew, Jen felt Dave's hot tongue open her lips again, gaining access to her mouth. Dave gently ran his tongue around hers, tasting the complex flavor of the olive. After what seemed an eternity, Dave's tongue left her mouth and she began to eat the object encased within.

She then attempted to open her eyes when Dave's hands started to slowly take down the sheet that covered her nakedness. He was slowly peppering her neck with soft kisses and reached behind him for the can of whipped cream. As he made his way to her chest, his arm cradled her gently and moved her into a reclining position. Jen then heard a rattle as the can of dessert topping was being shaken and felt a cold, creamy sensation on her breasts. Dave then began to slowly lick it off her hard, pink nipples. He could hear his wife softly moan as he made his way from one ripe peak to the other.

Dave seemed to bury his face in his wife's gorgeous mounds, continually spraying them with cream and licking it off. He took his other hand and began to move between her thighs. Eventually he had found her shaved pussy and had begun to work his finger between her swollen lips. Jen couldn't help but to spread her legs wide, allowing him as much access as possible. He began to work her clit in a circular motion, making her get so wet as to cause a wet spot on the bottom sheet. His tongue made its way past her breasts and to her belly button when she felt him stop.

Jen allowed a small moan of protest to escape when he stopped the oral exploration of her body. She then heard the clinking of ice cubes in their bowl and immediately felt drops of ice cold water drop on her belly. Dave then carefully took the rectangular cube and slowly began to trace a line from her breasts to her belly button, allowing the cube to leave behind a puddle of water. He then took the tip of his tongue and slowly lapped at the water in her belly button, causing Jen to moan loudly. This gave him an even better idea.

Taking another ice cube, he then began to slowly trace his wife's nether lips. Dave carefully worked the ice cube into her hot, wet slit, resting right on top of her already swollen clit. He then began to massage her bud, then allow the cube to travel down to her hot, hungry hole. Smiling wickedly, he then slowly worked it into her pussy, moving it in and out of her. Jen shivered with delight as her husband began to fuck her hold with the cube, which was melting rapidly against her heat.

Once the ice had melted Dave then took one of the hot dogs and began to work it into Jen's mouth. As she began to bite down, he then started to work it out of her lips. He then picked up a slow, deliberate rhythm of working the meat in and out of her mouth as if he were using it to fuck her pretty face. His cock grew harder watching this, wishing it was the hot dog. He slowly descended upon her pussy, taking his time to lick his prize. Jen could feel the tickle of his facial hair against her nether lips as his rough tongue began to lap at her slit. She had never felt the sensation of being orally probed while having her pussy licked; and while it slightly reminded her of a bad porno, she actually had to admit to herself it was a huge turn on.

Dave then removed the hot dog from his wife's mouth and took the bottle of dairy creamer. He opened it and began to dribble some of its contents onto his wife's swollen pussy. He had his tongue positioned to capture the excess liquid, which was quite refreshing. As he lapped up the excess, Dave then began to lick Jen's slit with the tip of his hot tongue, causing her to go over the edge. Her natural essence combined with the cream tasted like nectar. Dave leaned up and gave his wife a deep kiss, allowing her to taste the mixed liquids.

Dave then began to mount his wife as she firmly put her hands on his shoulders. "What, do you mean to tell me you're the only one who gets to have fun with food?"

The older man grinned as he rolled over onto his back. He could not wait to experience what his wife had in mind. Jen had gotten off the bed and walked over to the dresser, removing a black silk scarf from her top drawer. She then walked over to her husband and tied the item over his already closed eyes. "I can't have you peeking".

She then walked over to the table that held the tray of food and smiled. She had not seen the dish of pineapple rings before, and that gave her a wicked idea. Giving her husband a deep kiss, she took one of the pineapple rings and studied it to make sure her idea was going to work. Her husband's cock was quite thick, but luckily Dave had cut these rings to where the center hole was wide. She then slowly slid the fruity ring onto his length, smiling the whole time.

Jen then took the can of whipped cream and slowly sprayed his length with the dessert topping. One thing she always loved to eat as a child was fresh pineapple rings with cool whip and a cherry. It was going to be fun to make her husband's cock a focal point of her favorite snack, then slowly tease him as she nibbled him clean. She silently thanked the man, though, for shaving his private parts, or else the mess would be terrible.

Dave began to thrust his hips as he felt his wife begin to lick his shaft, cleaning him of the whipped cream. Unfortunately for him Jen was in his opinion a bit overanxious in eating her treat, but it still felt great. He was happy, though, he shaved himself the previous day. The combination of pineapple juice plus whipped cream drippings would have been an awful mess. As the fruit disappeared from his cock, he heard Jen pour herself a bit of champagne from the already opened bottle. The next thing he felt was a combination of heat plus cold carbonation on his cock. Jen had put some of the champagne in her mouth and was sucking his cock with it.

The sensation of the ice cold alcohol plus Jen's warm, wet mouth drove the other man insane. He was thrusting his hips, trying to drive himself as deep into his wife's mouth as he could. He could feel his climax building, but as quickly as it had begun Jen stopped pleasuring him orally. Dave moaned in spite of himself.

Jen then climbed on top of her still blindfolded husband, slowly lowering herself onto his massive length. She began to move herself up and down, rubbing her clit as she rode her husband. Dave could feel himself getting harder than he ever had been in any sexual encounter. His hips began to buck, trying to get deep inside of the woman he loved. Jen leaned into Dave's body, allowing his lips to graze her hard nipples. He instinctively began to suck her left nipple and felt her reach another climax. She then removed the blindfold and looked into his eyes. "Roll me over and fuck me NOW".

Dave complied with her wishes. Wrapping his meaty hands around her tiny waist, he carefully flipped Jen onto her back and began to pound her tight, hungry hole. His thrusts set a fierce rhythm that was hungrily met by Jen's tiny body. As he felt his wife reach yet another climax, Dave thrust wildly a few more times then spent his essence inside of her. He came for what seemed like an eternity, then laid on top of his beloved. Dave then kissed Jen's forehead and rolled off her, snaking his arms around her frame.

"Well, Cara, how did you enjoy your breakfast buffet?"

"It was fantastic, alothugh I think I might have worked up a bigger appetite. I'm still hungry".

Dave smiled down at his wife. "Are you speaking of food, or otherwise?"

She playfully smacked his chest. "No, I want food, enough exercise for one morning".

Dave smiled as he got up and went to the kitchen to make his wife breakfast. Indeed, fun with food was an activity they will have to do again.

Finis

_Well, ilovetvalot, here is your smut as requested. I hope you and the other readers enjoy it. This was my first JJ/Rossi pairing so I hope it was acceptable. As always, reviews and constructive criticism are welcome; flaming and hateful comments are not._


End file.
